superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
SCAW Spring Showdown
Often billed as SCAW's most controversial Mega Event of the year. Spring Showdown 2008 SCAW Tag Team Championship: Guile & Captain America © vs The NoDQ World Order (Jack Sparrow & Michael Myers) Nacho vs Ryu Hayabusa Chicago Street Fight: Darth Vader vs M. Bison Iron Man vs Johnny Cage SCAW Internet Championship: Ghost Rider © vs Santa Claus Batman & The Joker vs Robin & Zero-One Champion Green Lantern Homer Simpson vs Mr. Clean SCAW Championship: Guile vs Captain America Results *1 - Guile turned against Captain America. *4 - Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Iron Man. *8 - Spider-Man, disguised as Captain America, used Mr. Clean's Money in the Bank. Miscellaneous Facts *Darth Vader announced he will rule all of CAW. *'Kobe Bryant & David Beckham' attacked Mr. T and Michael Jordan on "Talkin' Tough". Guest appearance by John Cena. Spring Showdown 2009 The Card: The Ultimate Showdown For The SCAW Championship: Ichigo Kurosaki (Champion) vs Superman Guile vs Ghost Rider - Special Referee: Captain America Grudge Match: Spider-Man vs Hellboy Extreme Rules: Homer Simpson vs M. Bison (If Homer Simpson Loses He is Fired) The Joker vs The Joker SCAW Internet Championship: Santa Claus (Champion) vs Iron Man Challenge by Darth Vader: Vader has challenged Inuyasha to show his face at Spring Showdown, so Darth Vader can Finish Him Off Results *3 - During the match several impostor Jokers interfered. *4 - Despite winning Homer was fired anyway. He attacked Bush for this. *5 - After the Match Captain America's attacker was revealed to be The Punisher. *6 - The nWo interfered on Spider-Mans behalf but The Hulk turned against the nWo. Miscellaneous Facts * InuYasha beat up Billy Madison, Zod and Star Trek on his way to Vader. Spring Showdown 2010 The Card: Triple Threat Match For The SCAW Championship: Iron Man © vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki 6-Man Elimination Match To Crown A New SCAW Internet Champion: Ghost Rider vs Max Payne vs Jack Sparrow vs Hellboy vs The Gladiator vs Harry Potter TLC Match For The SCAW Tag Team Championship: Superman & Green Lantern © vs Batman & The Joker SCAW Zero-One Championship: Ryu Hayabusa © vs Edward Elric Darth Vader vs Captain America Homer Simpson vs Santa Claus Falls Count Anywhere: Guile vs The Prince of Persia He-Man vs The Hulk Also we shall show some interesting Inuyasha footage. Results *1 - Potter summoned The Joker to attack Hellboy. *5 - Santa attacked Homer backstage but he recovered. *8 - Yu Yu hakusho tried and failed to attack Spider-Man and Iron Man backstage. Miscellaneous Facts *'InuYasha' got into an argument with Vega over who will face The Virus. Apocalypse attacked Inuyasha. *After the event, 'The Holy Straight Edge Society tried to recruit audience members but they were stopped by xXx. Spring Showdown 2011 CAW Championship - Ghost Rider © vs The Gladiator Hell in a Cell For The Tag Team Championship - Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric © vs The All Americans (Guile and Captain America) Chuck Norris vs The White Ranger Spider-Man vs The Prince of Persia Internet Championship - Dr. Doom © vs. Battle Royal Winner, Battle Royal will feature Hellboy, Ryu Hayabusa, M. Bison, Captain Marvel, Piccolo and Santa Claus The Armored Avengers (Iron Man & War Machine) vs. Animation Evolution (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) Anakin vs Dante Jack Sparrow vs The Joker Results *4 - Homer was Sparrow's opponent because The Joker wasn't present, though he later showed up to attack Sparrow during the match. *8 - Optimus Prime interfered. *9 - Captain America fell from the top of the cell headfirst after a botched Soul Reaper. Miscellaneous Facts *'Superman' assaulted Robin at a bar. The Green Lantern made his return. Spring Showdown 2012 The Card SCAW Championship: The Joker © vs Anakin - Guest Referee: Robin Batman vs Superman Chuck Norris vs Homer Simpson InuYasha vs Ghost Rider Fatal Four-Way for the SCAW Internet Championship: Edward Elric vs. M. Bison vs. Lance Burton vs. Captain Marvel SCAW Tag Team Championship: The Gladiator & The Prince of Persia © vs. Mr. Clean & Captain Picard Five Woman Gauntlet Match for the SCAW Women's Championship: Avril Lavigne © vs. Amy Lee vs. Rayne vs. Danica Patrick vs. Lara Croft King vs. Magneto Results *4- Spider-man confronted norris and narrowly missed getting beat up. *7 - Rayne took out her frustration on Amy Lee after Lee eliminated her from the match. *8 - Anakin both took out Joker and Robin with a Death Star Driver. Anakin took out Dr. Doom, M. Bison and Magneto throughout the entire event. Miscellaneous Facts *On The Preshow, Dante came out and insulted South Beach. Jack Sparrow then attacked him and stole the SCAW Zero-One Championship Title belt. Category:SCAW cpv's Category:SCAW Programs